This invention relates generally to systems for recording the actuation of locking devices and particularly to such systems adapted for providing this information with respect to locks at a plurality of remotely located facilities.
One method which has been employed to increase the security of certain facilities, such as stores for example, has been the use of systems for recording each actuation of the door locks, the time of such actuation and the number of the actuating key. Such systems have typically comprised means for recording this information on tape and weekly the tape must be picked up by the servicing Security Company and transported to their central office where it is decoded and a report of "openings and closings" prepared. Although this current method of reporting had added substantially to monitoring activities at the protected premises, the aspect of such systems which requires weekly pickups and remote processing of the record tapes contributes a substantial amount to the cost of the service and to the time required for the customer to obtain a report on the "openings and closing" activities at his facilities.